Hunters love
by bonniebird
Summary: John disapproves of Dean's choice to bring Sophia his non hunting "friend" from school on the road with them or that Dean refuses to tell her that they're hunters. Dean doesn't care what John thinks he just wants his princess safe. Even if that means hiding the truth about that night. Teenchester Dean.W/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, I don't care you're going" John glared down at the younger hunter as he pulled up in front of the school, Dean and John had been arguing for days about school, Sam was glad to see the old building with its huge columns and huge fields with oak trees, Sam hopped out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop, waved to them and ran up the steps inside calling after them saying he would see them after school. "Dad I'm not going, I should be helping you not sitting in a room doing nothing." Dean folded his arms across his chest and sank further into the Impala's plush seats. The older hunter sighed Dean was right, he did need help on this hunt he was going to struggle keeping track of the hoard of vampires but Dean needed to pass his exams, he didn't really have a choice. "DEAN." The older man snapped at his son and waved the information the school had given him in Dean's face, Dean groaned, yanked the piece of paper with his class rooms number on it and the name of a girl that had to show him around and got out of the car slamming the door as hard as he could he glared at his father as he skulked away. John sighed again and pulled away from the school and headed towards the library. ******* Dean pushed open the door to room A14 and sucked in a breath, he was greeted with the sight of a plain class room with white walls and heavy desks arranged in lines of four the teacher was young, a couple of years older than Dean, the young man smirked at him. "Ah Mr Dean Winchester, finally decided to joins us." He spun to face Dean and stepped towards him, Dean clenched his fist in his pocket. "MISS SUMMERS." Dean saw a girl with light brown curly hair at the back of the class jump and look up from her sketch pad. "Yes Sir?" she asked quietly, the Teacher swaggered towards her. "You have been asked to show Mr Winchester around, yes?" the girl nodded. "Winchester you will spend the week with Miss Summers as your guide." He pointed Dean to the desk next to the brunette, the young hunter sighed and headed to the desk. The rest of the lesson went slowly, something about some guy called Hamlet, Dean was to busy inspecting the girl next to him, she put her pencil down and started rummaging through her bag, Dean looked at the picture and frowned and reached over and pulled the sketch book towards him, the picture was of vampires, not just any vampires, the people that had gone missing, John had told him that he and Bobby thought the missing people were being turned into vampires, they had stopped at Bobby's for a few days to study the case before heading in. "UM, I, er." Dean looked up from the sketchbook and into a pair of piercing green eyes, Dean's heart started racing, she held her hand out and he passed the book back to her and she smiled slightly. "Your Sophia right?" she nodded before turning back to her drawings, he watched her for a minute before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Dad, girl drawing Missing P as Vamps Want to look into it? D He looked at Sophia and smiled as the tip of her tongue poked out while she was drawing, his phone pinged just as the bell went No just keep an eye on it. J the whole class stood in unison but Sophia didn't move, Dean stood up having planned to meet Sammy in the entrance of the school before skipping the rest of his classes, he hesitated, her hair fell over her shoulder as she dipped her head closer to the paper. "Hey do you want to come with me?" She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Me?" Dean grinned at her and crossed his arms, she looked around and realised that they were the only ones in the room, he chuckled and grabbed her bag from under her chair. "You can meet my little brother." He handed her the backpack as she stood up, they headed out of the room, Dean ran his hand over his face trying to hide the smile that played on his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sophia stood in the hall waiting for Sam, Dean started chuckling as he set eyes on his brother through the crowd of people, Sam had his nose in a book and was barely avoiding crashing into the people hurtling around him, he stopped just in front of Dean before snapping the book shut, he looked Sophia up and down, grunted and walked of, Dean growled under his breath and grabbed the back of Sam coat.

"Say hello then Sammy!" Sam shrugged Dean of him roughly and turned to face Sophia.

"Hi, if you're coming home with us for lunch please moan quietly." His voice was laced with sarcasm, Dean Slap Sam round the head with a soft Womp and glared at his younger brother.

"He's kidding." Sophia nodded and eyed up the book Sam was reading, her face lit up.

"You're reading The Grimm Brothers!" Sam raised an eyebrow at her and handed her the book.

"It's one of the first copies published, my uncle Bobby has their hand written journals." Sophia's mouth dropped open.

Dean cleared his throat, but Sophia and Sam were engrossed in a conversation about the Grimm brothers, Dean sighed and followed the pair to the Impala he couldn't help but inspect Sophia as she walked away from him, she had light brown hair that curled slightly at the ends, she was just taller than Sammy by an inch but a head shorter than Dean she was wearing a white knee length dress with a red ribbon around her waist she had red converse with white laces and a white shoulder satchel with red butterflies on it.

"Dean, why is there a girl in the car." John gave his son a look that would kill a man but Dean was so engrossed with Sophia he hadn't noticed his father's harsh tone. John groaned inwardly he knew the soppy expression that Dean was sporting. It was the same one he had when he first set eyes on Mary.

"Sometimes I wish all that kinda stuff was real, you know ghouls and vampires." John and Dean looked at each other for a second before both turning to the girl, Sammy wasn't fazed by Sophia's remark.

"But if it was they wouldn't be sparkly and stuff." He said with a hint of sarcasm, John chuckled as he pulled away from the school and headed for the diner that Bobby was meeting them at.

"Of course there's lots of lore books that show rationale explanations for several anomalies that have been recorded." All three of the hunters gaped at her. Sam was the first to revive from his state of shock.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean swung his fist for Sam but missed and nearly hit Sophia instead.

"What?" she stared at Sam like he had just sported wings.

"Are you a hunter like Dad and Dean?" she looked at Dean with a mix of fear and wonder.

"He's just kidding." Dean looked at his father helplessly his heart hammering in his chest, the girl nodded and smiled at Dean, it was then she noticed John, she looked him up and down for a minute before flashing a beaming smile.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Winchester." She muttered to herself before gazing out of the window. John smiled slightly watching Dean try and hide the fact that he was watching Sophia in the rear view Mirror. He caught Deans eye and shook his head, Dean scrunched nose and looked out of the window. Sam and Dean both cheered as John pulled into the car park and stopped next to Bobby's van, Dean wound the window down and thumped on the side of the van both boys burst into peals of laughter as the old hunter jolted from his nap.

"Ya Dam idgit, nearly scared me to death." Bobby grumbled as the group left the cars and headed into the diner, it was then he set eyes on Sophia, he raised an eyebrow as Dean hurried to catch up with Sam and Sophia sharply shoving his brother out of the way, john caught him by the back of his collar.

"Careful there Sammy, just let Dean get his crush out of his system." Both Bobby and Sam looked at him with scepticism as they looked over Dean trying to enchant the young girl.

"Now I remember that look on his face, same look I had on my weddin day, you aint getting rida that girl in a while, John your boys in love."

John grunted and stomped into the diner dragging Sammy with him.

"Thank you for the lunch Mr Winchester." Sophia waved at John cheerfully as he dropped the threesome of, John nodded at her and waved at the boys before hurtling of down the road, Sam ran into the school telling Dean to bring Sophia to the library with them later Dean yelled back that Sam could take himself to the library and had to duck as Sam's response was a large textbook narrowly missing Dean's head.

"He really likes the library." Sophia snorted as she tried to hold back a laugh, Dean gave her a dirty look before grinning.

"Don't think he'd get any more out if told them what he really did with them." He winked at her and flipped the book over in his hands.

"Vampire lore." Sophia pulled the book out of his hands and started to inspect it. The bell started ringing and everyone around them started heading inside but Sophia stood glued to the book, Dean shrugged and grabbed her by the shoulders and started steering them towards there classroom.

"MR WINCHESTER, nice of you to join us, let not make the star student late again tomorrow if we could?" Dean growled under his breath and clenched his fists, Sophia was still nose deep in Sammy's weapon of choice, He poked her and made her jump she blushed when she realised every pair of eyes in the room were on her, the pair hurried to their seats at the back of the class.

"He's not getting this book back today." Sophia whispered to Dean as she stuffed it in her bag and pulled out her sketch book, Dean smiled to himself and chuckled.

"His fault for throwing it at me." She smiled at him before dipping her head to her paper

After two hours Dean was glad for the chance to get outside for their PE lesson, Sophia however wasn't she slowly traipsed of with the other girls towards the rounders' pitch, she caught sight of Dean in the spare kit, that the school lent him he frowned at her across the field and mimed being sick, she giggled to herself before nearly being in the head with a rounders' ball.

"Come on freak." Sophia looked up at the cheerleaders, a blonde girl shoved her over, they walked away laughing, Sophia blinked tears out of her eyes and rubbed the dirt of her uniform. Dean saw the whole thing across the field, swearing under his breath he booted the soccer ball as hard as he could with a low grunt, throughout the hour Sophia was hit with two rounders' bats and six rounders' balls, Dean had been called into the principal's office for swearing obscenely at the group of cheerleader's that were trying flirt with him from the opposite end of the field, when the end bell went, both were glad to leave the school.

"At least it's Friday." Was Sammy's reply when Dean told him what happened, Dean smacked Sam across the back of his head, both boys jaws dropped when they set there sight on Sophia, she was still in her PE which was conveniently short, she blushed and they both looked away awkwardly. She waved goodbye to the pair as their dad pulled up and headed down the ash path.

"SOPHIA!" she flinched as soon as she set foot in the door, dumping her bag at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes dad?" she scuttled over to the drunken man and duked as a bottle narrowly missed her head and shattered leaving a stinking stain on the wall.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she sighed and grabbed a load of bottles.

"At school, dad" the Older man grabbed her by the arm and nearly dragged her of her feet.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAISTING TIME AT THAT PLACE" he pulled her up in


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for waiting ive been really busy, the next update shouldn't take as long, please feel free to review.

John pulled up outside of the motel, he had dropped Sammy of at the library earlier, the older hunter noticed Dean trying to say something but shook himself and got out of the car.

"Oh Mary, what do I do?" he asked he stroked the heart shaped locket that Mary wore on their first date that hung from the rear-view mirror, he grunted and stepped out of the car and hurried after Dean, he walked in to the dank room, it was a small two bed room with a tiny kitchen and a TV set there was an arm chair that he had been taking turns with Dean to sleep in for the last few days, Dean was slumped at the table that was littered with missing posters and maps, John slapped his hand on his son's shoulder.

"What do you think of this?" Dean didn't even look at the newspaper that his father was trying to hand him.

"Look at this." Dean dropped Sophia's notebook roughly onto the table, the old hunter flicked through it, the girls book was filled with drawings of people being put in vans, turned into vampires, and being caged up.

"Dean, I know you feel a lot about this girl, and I don't think she's capable of this." Dean smiled weakly at his dad.

"I need to ask her about it, I'll be back later." The boy ran out of the door and John sighed before jumping slightly at the sound of his phone buzzing.

"Hello, John speaking." Bobby's gruff voice replied sarcastically to John.

"Ya boy under control?" John groaned and sat on the arm chair which protested loudly against his weight.

"I think the girl's parents are vampires, she's normal within reason, I mean she'd pass as a young hunter, but somehow she knows too much, Dean's gone to talk to her." Bobby was silent for a minute.

"Yeah, well I did a bit more research, every month for the last twenty years six females and six males go missin every month, no one in the town is old enough to fit in with the description of the sighting from a couple years back." John grabbed a note book and started writing.

"What if they made new vampires to carry on here and moved on, or they have humans working for them?" Bobby slammed his hand on the table making John jerk the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Like in new York I've got it written down, the first vampire turned two then they turned two, to celebrate becoming immortal, it spreads, they needed a trusted or vulnerable human to lure them in sometimes, easier to cover there tracks, Right that means Deans gonna walk into one of their nests and steal one of their prized possessions, I'm on my way I'll call Rufus and see if anyone at the road house can help." Bobby started tapping on his keyboard

"Shit, Bobby I forgot about twenty years ago a Natalie Summers died, get someone looking into that I'll head out to Dean I'll go find Sammy." Bobby was typing franticly at his computer.

"I've got the address for you I'll send it through, get Sammy to research for you, the kids a genus when it comes to stuff like that I'll if I can get Ash to phone him and they can work together but I think he's helping someone at the moment." John grunted slightly displeased at being given orders but the old hunter knew much more than he did, and he had to admit a lot of the hard work was done with Sammy at his side to help him.

"Right I'll phone you in twenty minutes." The old man grunted and hung up, as soon as the dial tone went dead John was locking up and running to the Impala, he rushed to ring Dean.

"Dad, what." John explained what was happening, Dean agreed to meet John at the cross roads by the ash path, John had phoned Sammy on the way to drop of a machete for Dean.

"Be careful son." Dean gave him a short nod and gave a lazy salute, John chuckled and rushed to Sammy.

"So, what's the plan" Sam asked as John walked in, had four tables covered in printouts there was an old lady helping him, she smiled at him and introduced herself as Mrs Thina, he commented on the meaning of her last name and chuckled.

"Well, isn't it better to be old and wise, than young with useless wisdom, plus you're not the first hunter to pass through here" They both chuckled Sam rolled his eye's

Sam passed is father pages of information, John sat down next to Sam as he went into research over drive, an hour later Bobby called to say Ash was ten minutes away he had been helping Rufus a mile outside of town, they were working the same case.

"Yo, there Sammy boy" Ash grinned down at Sam who had taken over two tables, John and Mrs. Thina were leafing through missing peoples reports over the last twenty years, then sorting them into piles that could link to Sophia and her family and what parts of town they came from.

"Hey Ash, I've got this map sorted it looks like the Deaths started around the time Natalie Summers died as well, I'd say a coincident but all of the deaths are within a 12 miles radius of the Summers family house, and this pattern looks like it repeats itself through town, there's two more houses like it." Ash double check Sam's measurements and turned to the three old hunters that were watching to two boys carefully.

"He's right." John smiled at Sam and gave him a short nod, Sam grinned at his dad and high fived Ash before Bobby and Rufus started rushing them outside towards the vans.

"Right Sammy what we gonna do now, your brother's out there rescuing a hostage he's gonna need help." All three men looked at Sam, he glanced shyly at his dad, Dean had run hunts before but John had allways told him the plan before setting of to the actual hunt, they were giving Sammy this hunt. He nodded to himself firmly before barking orders.

"Bobby and me will go to Dean, Dad and Rufus your both good at scoping out nests so pick the closest one to Sophia's house don't attack until we get to you, if you get seen try and avoid a dead fight because there must be over eighty in each nest, Ash you need to stay in the van park it half way between each destination be ready to move, your our back up ok." All of the men agreed with the young man and set about collecting there weapons.

"Sam?" Sam looked up at his dad and smiled shyly, john placed a hand on his sons shoulder.

"You did good boy, Dean's gonna be proud of you." With that John stomped over to Rufus' van Sammy grinned to himself before running to Bobby's van.

"Right you ready Sammy?" Sam shook his head.

"Do you think me, you and Dean could take them, maybe I should tell the others to all go together." Bobby didn't say anything but he nodded his head towards the other vehicles, they hadn't moved.

"You were all waiting for me to figure it out went you." Bobby dialled John.

"The boys got it, he wants to go with the all in method, told you he'd get it." With that Bobby snapped his phone shut and they all speed towards the summers residence.


End file.
